No More Escape
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne's frustrations get the better of her, Frasier sends her on a weekend vacation to a resort. But a surprise note given to her upon arriving actually does more to improve her mood than any trip ever could. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Aria, whose latest chapter of "Frog Race" planted a seed for this! :)

Daphne took a deep breath as she entered the resort. She knew she should be thrilled to be here, but she wasn't. True, she'd been a bit more edgy than usual, but who could blame her? Mr. Crane had been nearly impossible the last few weeks, especially when it came to his exercises. Add to that the fact that his son had criticized her multiple times for minor failings in her housework, and it was no wonder she'd become so stressed.

So Dr. Crane had paid for a weekend here at this resort and more or less ordered her to go. He had told her that they all still loved her, and that she just needed to relax a bit. But Daphne knew, deep down, they just wanted to get rid of her for awhile. She tried her best to shake off her anger at her boss as she approached the front desk. "I'm Daphne Moon. Me boss reserved a room for me here."

"Oh, yes," the woman behind the desk replied. "A luxury suite for two nights." She handed Daphne her room key, as well as a list of the resort's activities. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Daphne said, forcing a smile as she took the items and turned to walk away.

"Oh, wait," said the woman at the desk. "Someone also left a note here for you." She handed Daphne an envelope.

"A note? Why? Who left it?"

The woman shrugged. "He said not to tell you his name. He just told us to give you his note when you arrived."

For a moment, Daphne could do nothing but stare at the hotel worker in disbelief. But then she shrugged, realizing it was probably a note from her boss, reminding her that she needed to relax before returning to his precious home. She gathered up her belongings and made her way toward her room. This _was_ a nice place, but Daphne wouldn't have expected anything less from Dr. Frasier Crane.

Daphne arrived at her room, and just as she'd thought, it was beautiful. She could already feel the anger and frustration melting away, just from being here. Maybe this trip hadn't been such a bad idea. She began putting some of her things away. When that was taken care of, Daphne went to pick up the activity list to see what she could do next. That's when she remembered the mysterious note. _To Daphne_, the outside of the envelope read. It was written in very fancy calligraphy. Daphne was a little surprised that Dr. Crane hadn't just written her name, the way he did when he wrote her notes at home. But when she opened the envelope and read the letter inside, she realized it wasn't what she was expecting at all. It was from a Dr. Crane, but not the one she lived with.

_My Dear Daphne,_

_I know that you were somewhat reluctant to go on this weekend trip, but rest assured that this bit of rest and relaxation is long overdue, considering how hard you work. You take wonderful care of Dad, and I know he appreciates your efforts, even if he doesn't always show it. It's true that Frasier can be rather overbearing, but he's also grateful for all the things you do to keep the place running smoothly. _

_You'll notice that I haven't mentioned what you do for me. Well, of course, I don't live with Frasier and Dad, so in my case, it's a little bit different. I don't see you as a physical therapist or housekeeper. I see you as a friend. I can't begin to tell you how many times you've made my day simply by greeting me, or complimenting me in front of Frasier. I'm sure you aren't even aware of those things as you do them, because caring about others is second nature to you. It's one of the things I admire most about you. _

_For most of my life, I've known women who looked at men as nothing more than a source of income, or a way to improve their social standing. At first I thought that was why I found myself so drawn to you, simply because I'd never known anyone like you before. But as I've gotten to know you over these past few years, I've learned that's not the reason, or at least it isn't the entire reason. The truth is, I love you. _

_If you're wondering why I've never told you any of this in person, it's because I am a coward. When Frasier mentioned how stressed and overwhelmed you've been lately, I urged him to arrange a vacation for you. It seemed like the least he could do. But I also knew there was another reason I made the suggestion. Whenever I've attempted to to make my feelings known in Frasier's presence, he usually does his best to stop me, or to talk me out of it. So, I decided to take this opportunity to express how I feel in writing. I understand that this may come as something of a shock, so I'll understand if you need some time to think. I'm sure your current environment is perfect for that sort of thing. If, after you've thought it over, you decide you share my feelings, I will be the happiest man alive. If not, I can accept it. I'll try to move on, and hope that we can still remain friends. _

_When you've reached a decision, please let me know as soon as possible. You may call my cellphone_.

_Love, Niles_

Daphne stared at the words, unable to believe what she'd just read. She looked at the bottom of the letter, where he'd written his cellphone number. The gesture was unnecessary. Daphne had called him often enough to have his number programmed into her phone.

Niles Crane was in love with her? How was it possible? He was always dropping over to visit his father and brother. Daphne had to admit that she enjoyed his visits. No matter how eager he was to speak to his family, he always took time to ask Daphne how her day was, or to compliment her outfit. Over time, she'd grown comfortable around him. Just thinking about him made Daphne feel better. She'd never before taken the time to think about her feelings toward him. After all, she was usually too busy with her chores to analyze her life.

But as she sat there in the hotel room, reading the note over once more, Daphne began to miss him. Reading his words was wonderful, but she needed to see him. Nervously, she grabbed her cellphone and opened her contacts. Within seconds, she heard his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Dr. Crane, it's me, Daphne." She smiled as she spoke the words.

"Can I assume that you've read my letter?"

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever read in me life!"

Niles sighed, feeling a deep sense of relief. "All right, then. I'll just come over there so that we can figure out our next step."

"No, don't go to that much -"

Daphne's words were interrupted by a knock at her door. Bewildered, she got up and opened it. She gasped in surprise when she realized Dr. Crane was standing there. He wore a tuxedo, and a bouquet of flowers were in his hand.

"How did you get here so fast?" Daphne asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I got myself a room just down the hall," Niles replied. "If you said yes, I didn't want to waste a moment, just in case you changed your mind."

"I could never do that!" Daphne laughed as she pulled out of the embrace.

Niles caressed her cheek, amazed at its softness. "I can't believe I waited this long to tell you how I felt. I have to admit, I'm glad I did it when Frasier wasn't here to stop me. I thought, if I got you away from him, I'd have a better chance."

For a moment, Daphne said nothing, too caught up in the shock of seeing him to speak. "So what do we do now?" she asked when she finally found her voice.

"We can do anything you like." Niles smiled, thinking of a restaurant not far from here that he'd love to take her to.

For a moment, Daphne thought of the resort, and the many activities it offered. But suddenly, she knew she didn't need this place anymore. Niles' letter, as well as his presence, had done more to lift her spirits than a simple vacation ever could. "Let's get out of here," Daphne said.

Niles' heart raced. His dream of giving Daphne a romantic evening was about to come true. "Your wish is my command. I know of a lovely restaurant."

Daphne shook her head. "I didn't mean just for the night. I want to go back."

"Back?" Niles asked in confusion. "You mean to Frasier's?"

"Yes. I feel awful for the things I've said to your father and brother lately. I know they can be difficult, but they're me family..._our_ family," she corrected with a smile.

Niles suddenly felt lighter than air. The thought of Daphne considering his family to be hers was thrilling. He knew she'd always loved the Cranes as her own, but the way she'd said "our family" gave him a glimpse of where this might be heading. One day, she would be a part of the family permanently. He took a moment to gently kiss her lips. "I have a feeling that when Frasier and Dad find out what's happened, they'll be more than willing to forgive you. They know I'd never allow anyone to hurt you, not even them."

In that moment, Daphne knew she would never again need to find a way to escape her problems, because she wouldn't be facing them alone anymore.

**The End**


End file.
